


Homestuck Shipping World Cup Bonus Round Fills

by rosesarecrimson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HSWC 2013, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesarecrimson/pseuds/rosesarecrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of any and all works I've done and will do for the HSWC 2013 Bonus Rounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirk <3 Roxy, T: An Anchor Made of Porcelain

“People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, [they] can't be fixed.”  
-Rick Riordan

\-----------------------------------------------

He wasn't sure what to think the day her bright pink text lit up his screen. It was out of nowhere - at first he hadn't even been sure that he wasn't imagining it.  
  
But messages don't come from nowhere, and somebody or something was sending him a signal.  
  
TG: helloooooooo  
TG: NE1  
TG: ...  
TG: fuck  
TT: I'm here.  
  
Dirk typed his response as quickly as he could manage, and was glad he did when tipsyGnostalgic - whoever he or she was - responded with a screen of joyful emotes and gleeful capslocked blocks of text.  
  
TT: Woah, woah. Easy there. Might want to slow down. I can't understand you when you're screaming every sentence.  
TG: IM NOT SCREMINg   
TG: sorry  
TG: *exited*  
TG: *fuck fuck exCited  
TT: So am I. But let's try to breathe. My name is Dirk. You?  
TG: roxytj  
TG: *roxcjdy  
TG: roxy  
TG: *toryx  
TG: no wait wiat is roxy  
TG: IS ROXY  
  
Roxy. A girl's name. So somewhere out there, there was potentially a girl named Roxy.   
  
TT: It's great to meet you, Rox.  
  
\------------------------  
  
One thing Dirk very quickly learned about Roxy was that she had issues.  
  
Granted, he was also learning that all humans had issues (coughcoughJanejusttellhimalreadycough), but Roxy was a different case.  
  
She had a stash of booze. Dirk's knowledge of alcohol only extended to what he could find on the remnants of the web and what Jane and Jake would tell him, but he knew that she shouldn't be partaking in it so much. And that issue troubled him the most.  
  
Dirk had seen plenty of movies in his lifetime (thank you, Bro, for having the sense to stock this place up with media galore), so he had a pretty good idea how to deal with most issues. Jane's overbearing skepticism? Hit over the head with it until she was forced to recognize the truth. Jake's obliviousness? Lots and lots of hinting - although he admitted hadn't been using that solution as much as he should have.  
  
But there wasn't really anything that could help him with an eleven year old girl living in the middle of nowhere with just her cats and a bunch of Carapacians for physical company, no form of communication available save for IM, and a major drinking problem.  
  
TG: hnnnnnnnnnnn  
TG: drk rmind me y jane needs scool again  
TT: She needs to go to school because that is currently the best way for her to get an education.  
TG: fuk that im pleny smart  
TG: y des she need to go off 3 haf te day  
TG: shes smart  
TG: smartr then me  
TG: an im smrt  
TT: Yes, but Jane's father feels that she ought to receive a high level of education due to her future role in society. An heiress to a multi-billion dollar corporation needs to know things.  
TG: but battaeitc  
TG: *witchh  
TG: fuc it u and i both kno bc's gonna get rif of janey soemhow  
TT: And what does she say when you warn her?  
TG: that im just gettin al conchspiraci theory agaib an i otta take a nap a sobr upa a bit  
TT: Exactly.  
TT: Look, you're typoing worse than usual, why don't you lay off the liquor for a bit?  
TG: aaaaaa fine i cant evn tate i anyermor anwyhay  
TT: Atta girl.  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
He had to be careful with Roxy. She was all that he had.  
  
Jane and Jake were different. They were like marble statues in a high-end gallery. He knew they would come out fine, up to a certain point. He knew how they ticked and when and why to give them alone time.  
  
But Roxy was the only thing in the world he could feel certain of. For better or for worse, they were the last two left.  
  
If something happened to her - if he did something wrong with her - there would be nothing left.  
  
It would just be him and the sea and a bunch of machines, an alien witch, and the ruins of a civilization.  
  
And somewhere, there'd be the remains of Roxy.  
  
TG: DIRK!  
TG: I LVOE IT!!!! XDDD  
TT: I thought you would.  
TT: ...  
TT: Roxy?  
TT: Roxy, you there?  
TG: srry  
TG: just wish i could send you a gift  
TT: Yeah, but what can we do? You appearify, I sendify. Until I can manage to reverse-engineer this stuff - which, frankly, I'm not sure I have the guts to go through with, considering I've only got one - that's all we can do.  
TG: Yeah but  
TG: <X(  
TT: Is that a party hat or sad eyebrows?  
TG: sadbrows  
TT: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're a good enough present already.

Dirk looked at what he'd just typed, and quickly deleted the whole line. Yeah, no way he was saying that out loud.

TT: Well, if it makes you feel better, I think that I might have finally figured out how to make my bots waterproof.

A few extra lines to the anchor never hurt.


	2. Aradia <3< Vriska, T: She Hates To Lose

He is childish and hates losing, I am also childish and hate losing. That's how I know. - L Lawliet, Death Note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling gallowsCalibrator[GC]  
  
AA: were still 0n f0r next week right?  
GC: Y34H VR1SK4S PR3TTY 34G3R FOR 1T  
AA: eager? 0_0  
GC: NOT TH4T K1ND OF 34G3R  
GC: THOUGH 1 C4NT S4Y 1D PUT 1T P4ST H3R W1TH TH3 STUNTS SH3S B33N PULL1NG L4T3LY >:[  
AA: 0h yes i did hear ab0ut that little incident  
GC: HOW >:?  
AA: equius t0ld me  
AA: id been hearing things fr0m his area s0 i called him up  
GC: 1M SURPR1S3D H3 TOLD YOU 4NYTH1NG 4T 4LL  
AA: well he didnt mean t0  
AA: he happened t0 let it slip and i g0t the rest 0ut fr0m there  
GC: CL4SS1C  
GC: 1 DONT C4R3 WH4T YOU S4Y YOU 4R3 PR1M3 SCOURG3 M4T3R14L  
AA: terezi the answer will always be n0 it d0esnt matter h0w many times y0u ask  
GC: TH4T W4SNT WH4T TH4T W4S  
AA: 0f c0urse  
AA: g0t t0 g0 i have t0 fix dinner  
GC: TH4T L4T3 WH3R3 YOU 4R3 4LR34DY?  
GC: W3LL C14O!  
  
apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator[GC]

  
  
You tighten your grip on your whip, holding as still as possible to try and catch the sound. Vriska's little ambush back in the clearing might have fooled a lesser player, but not you. The attack was too weak. Way below your level and she knew it. You couldn't believe she thought you'd fall for such a classic trick - although you do appreciate that she's trying out new tactics.  
  
She is going to hate you for this, you think to yourself as you follow the trail that your ears have caught. But then, she does deserve it after all that gloating when she won last week. She just can't win gracefully for the life of her, and you're pretty certain she'd rather jump off a cliff than accept defeat.  
  
You loathe to admit it, but you're kind of similar in that respect.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She can't just win.  
  
That is the only thing going through your mind as you attempt to block out the voices, urging you to take revenge, to succumb to your anger, to make her pay.  
  
Your attempt fails. You cannot lose.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Even without a viewport into her hive, you already know that Vriska is wrecking the place. You recall the dents left in the wall of your hive while you oversaw Tavros's recovery. You vaguely remember your lusus hiding under your desk during your fit of rage.  
  
You suppose you ought to feel somewhat satisfied for that. At the very least, Vriska will be sore for a while.   
  
But honestly, you're just bored. A victory doesn't mean much if there was never any doubt that you'd lose. And that was probably the biggest mistake Vriska ever made. By killing you, she guaranteed that you CANNOT lose.  
  
Which naturally means that you need to keep an even closer watch on her. Vriska has never taken loss well. Even if she thinks of it as a victory.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I win.  
  
runs through your head as you find the right point in time.  
  
I win.  
  
overtakes your mind as you see that look of dawning horror in her eyes.  
  
I win.  
  
screams your circuitry as you throw her into a mountain.  
  
You remember. This is what victory felt like.  
  
blue blood stains your chassis.  
  
This is how it feels to win.  
  
the patch flies off, revealing the scarred wound Terezi left her.  
  
This is how it feels  
  
You ready your arm, fury raging through you as you lift her up, and ready your blow -   
  
to make. Her. Lose.


End file.
